The Story of Lee Fletcher
by cherryb0mb
Summary: I decided to make a tribute to those who died in 9.11 It's about Lee losing his mom in 9.11 scince most people don't write much about him:


**So, yesterday was exactly a decade after 9.1.1 and I decided to make a tribute to those who died and their loved ones. Please have moment of silence...**

Lee Fletcher's POV

I was lying in the bed of the Apollo cabin, staring at the ceiling. I remember ten years ago, I was standing looking at the ruins of the world trade center. Crying over the death of my mom. I lost all I had left that day.

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

_Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I looked at the ruins of the world trade center. I lost my mom that day._

_When i found out about my mom, my whole world crumbled, she was all I had left. _

"_It's going to be fine dude, if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be there for you," Luke comforted._

_Dad was standing there, silent. Looking at the ruins of the building emotionlessly. I knew that he was breaking. That he, even after Eons of seeing the women he loved die, was broken deep inside._

"_I felt your pain, my mom died when someone burned down my house back in Arizona" Natasha whispered_

_"I'm sorry for your loss" Annabeth said._

"_We need to go back to camp now. It's starting to rain." Chiron said solemnly. _

_~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~_

**END**

After word (please take the time to read and pay your respects)

At least 2,985 people died in the September 11, 2001, attacks, including:

9 terrorists

2,966 victims [2,998 as of Spring 2009]

All but 13 people died on that day. The remaining 13 later died of their wounds. One person has died since the attacks, of lung cancer. It is suspected to have been caused by all the debris from the Twin Towers.

There were 266 people on the four planes:

American Airlines Flight 11 (crashed into the WTC): 92 (including five terrorists)

United Airlines Flight 175 (crashed into the WTC): 65 (including five terrorists)

American Airlines Flight 77 (crashed into the Pentagon): 64 (including five terrorists)

United Flight 93 (downed in Shanksville, PA): 45 (including four terrorists)

There were 2,595 people in the World Trade Center and near it, including:

343 NYFD firefighters and paramedics

23 NYPD police officers

37 Port Authority police officers

1,402 people in Tower 1

614 people in Tower 2

658 people at one company, Cantor Fitzgerald

1,762 New York residents

674 New Jersey residents

1 NYFD firefighter killed by a man jumping off the top floors of the Twin Towers

There were 125 civilians and military personnel at the Pentagon.  
>1,609 people lost a spouse or partner on 911. More than 3,051 children lost parents.  
>While it was mostly Americans who were killed in this horrific attack, there were also 327 foreign nationals. Here is the breakdown, according to country:<br>Argentina: 4  
>Australia: 11<br>Bangladesh: 6  
>Belarus: 1<br>Belgium: 1  
>Bermuda: 1<br>Brazil: 3  
>Canada: 27<br>Chile: 2  
>China: 4<br>Cote d'Ivoire: 1  
>Colombia: 17<br>Democratic Republic of the Congo: 2  
>Dominican Republic: 1<br>El Salvador: 1  
>Ecuador: 3<br>France: 1  
>Germany: 11<br>Ghana: 2  
>Guyana: 3<br>Haiti: 2  
>Honduras: 1<br>India: 1  
>Indonesia: 1<br>Ireland: 6  
>Israel: 5<br>Italy: 4  
>Jamaica: 16<br>Japan: 26  
>Jordan: 2<br>Lebanon: 3  
>Lithuania: 1<br>Malaysia: 7  
>Mexico: 16<br>Moldova: 1  
>Netherlands: 1<br>New Zealand: 2  
>Nigeria: 1<br>Panama: 2  
>Peru: 5<br>Philippines: 16  
>Portugal: 3<br>Poland: 1  
>Russia: 1<br>South Africa: 2  
>South Korea: 28<br>Spain: 1  
>Sweden: 1<br>Taiwan: 1  
>Ukraine: 1<br>Uzbekistan: 1  
>United Kingdom: 67<br>Venezuela: 1

In total 3,497 people died in the attacks on September 11, 2001.

2,735 civilians in the World Trade Center died

87 passengers and crew members aboard American Airlines Flight 11 that hit the North Tower

60 passengers and crew aboard United Flight 175 that hit the South Tower

343 New York City firefighters and rescue workers and 23 New York City law enforcement officers, 47 Port Authority workers and 37 Port Authority Police Officers, lost their lives when they rushed in to save the victims in the World Trade Center

36 passengers and crew aboard United Flight 93, who gave their lives stopping four hijackers over Pennsylvania

64 passengers and crew aboard American Airlines Flight 77 that crashed into the Pentagon, killing them and 125 people in the building.

**AN **

**It's a short little chapter, and I know it's a day late, but I couldn't find time yesterday so, I'm posting it the day after (today). I got these facts from my friend… Thx a lot Q_ _ _ _ _ _!**

**-Cherryb0mb **


End file.
